


如何骗今天很想做的ks上钩

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun
Summary: 重新规范整理了标签。使用了很长一段时间AO3，今天才了解了它的历史，非常敬佩与激动。感谢AO3让我的作品能够留存与展示。
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	如何骗今天很想做的ks上钩

朴灿烈最近沉迷于健身，颇有成效，忍不住要炫耀一番的人迫不及待又装作无意在各节目晒出成果照替自己的六块腹肌打广告，很快朴灿烈的绝赞身材在坊间流传。最近还有人夸朴灿烈更帅了，青年逐渐成长为男人过渡阶段的独特魅力令人神魂颠倒。这种从内而外散发的魅力连已经十分熟悉朴灿烈的都暻秀也开始在意。

金钟大感觉到朴灿烈和都暻秀之间的诡异气氛。从一进练习室开始，看起来一切如常，但金钟大却敏锐察觉到暗中的一股视线，他如芒在背，心神不宁，整个练习过程肩膀都很沉重。金钟大心里恐惧，莫不是他被鬼缠身？直到他在镜子里无意捕捉到都暻秀灼灼的目光。

[提前祝贺你新婚快乐，小子。]  
[谢了灿烈，对不起比你先结婚了，kkkkkkk]

[没关系，我会比你幸福的。]

[大明星，明天晚上的单身party你来吗？]  
[一定准时到。]  
朴灿烈回复道。  
“朴灿烈你又做了什么？？”  
结束练习，金钟大四肢大瘫坐到沙发上，用脚踢踢一旁玩手机的朴灿烈。  
“什么？”  
朴灿烈抬头看向金钟大，一脸茫然着用手揉揉被金钟大踢过的小腿。金钟大对朴灿烈一贯的局外人状态翻了个白眼，直起身凑过去小声同朴灿烈说话。  
“我是说你对暻秀又做了什么？”  
“我什么都没做啊。”  
“你最好认真想想，要不然暻秀为什么那么生气？你看他现在还在瞪你。”

金钟大食指小幅度指向占了一整面墙的练习镜，朴灿烈顺着金钟大指的方向看去：镜子里，都暻秀盘腿坐在地板上，右手支着下巴，食指贴弧度漂亮的下颌，饱满的心唇向右边稍微嘟起，纤长睫毛下，那双明亮的茶色润珠正透过镜子一眨不眨注视朴灿烈所在的位置，当朴灿烈视线对上他视线的瞬间，都暻秀若无其事移开了目光。

“我没做什么。”朴灿烈耸耸肩，长腿放松伸直，继续玩手机。

“不是你还能有谁，还是适可而止吧，别总和暻秀玩过火的游戏，可是会惹恼人的。只是忠告，反正最后挨打的人不是我。”

金钟大一脸无所谓又隐约幸灾乐祸，拍拍屁股走了。

朴灿烈早就注意到都暻秀的目光。他抬起眼皮朝都暻秀那边一瞥，了解都暻秀眼底翻滚着渴望着什么，意味不明，挑眉笑了笑。  
金钟大说错了，现在才是游戏的开始。

都暻秀站在饮水机前给自己接了杯水，有结实的胸膛从背后贴上来。朴灿烈将差了半头的人圈到怀里，下巴抵都暻秀肩膀，歪头看他。  
“练习一会就结束了，结束了去哪？”  
“没什么计划。”  
“和我去吃饭吗？”  
“也可以。”

“晚上直接回我的公寓？”

“……嗯。放开。”

都暻秀转动肩膀挣开朴灿烈，回头警告看他一眼然后走开。朴灿烈双臂抱胸望着无情人的背影，非常不满。  
“切，真冷酷。”

都暻秀停下脚步转过头，“还是开车到后门等我。”

“知道了——暻秀大人。”  
他的爱人在床下一向如此的专横。

朴灿烈用来耍帅的奔驰SUV太招摇，他换了辆黑色大众开到公司大楼后门。用手机发了条信息，人很快出现在门口。

一身黑的都暻秀几乎要融进夜色中，他脚步轻快走下台阶，上了车，坐在副驾驶。借着浓黑夜色的掩护，朴灿烈倾身伸臂，右手从都暻秀脑后穿过，捧着他的右脸亲了亲被冬风吹得有点冰凉的面颊，然后为他系上安全带。都暻秀眼睛跟随面前朴灿烈的动作，朴灿烈的侧颜非常英俊，即使在这样昏暗的光线下，都暻秀也将他的脸看得仔细，朴灿烈温热的呼吸抚过他的脖颈，面颊，睫毛，空气中漂浮着从朴灿烈身上发散的香水气息，都暻秀视线所及变得朦胧，身心燥热。朴灿烈为他系好安全带坐回去，都暻秀稍微恢复理智。  
“想吃什么？参鸡汤？”  
“中午才吃过了。”  
“日料？”  
“最近吃太多了，不想吃。”  
“烤肉？江南那边新开了一家烤黑猪肉店。”  
“油腻太大。”  
“那吃什么好？”

“其实…我不太饿，直接回公寓吧。”

前几句都是敷衍，最后一句才是重点，朴灿烈心里笑都暻秀的急切，逗他，“可我好饿啊，去明洞吃芝士火锅吧。”  
“但那和回公寓的方向相反。”  
“我突然超级想吃。”  
“选离公寓近一点的吧。”  
“就这样决定了。”  
“……”  
都暻秀暗自瞪朴灿烈一眼，转头看窗外风景，“随你便吧。”

两人最终还是直接回了公寓，朴灿烈顺路买了两块奶油蛋糕作为甜点。  
公寓门锁滴一声。

朴灿烈被都暻秀拉进屋内，只有他还想着要关门。在漆黑的玄关，朴灿烈后退，被都暻秀抵到墙上，中间差点被脚下的拖鞋绊倒。黑暗中，都暻秀又凉又软的唇贴了上来。

两人裹着寒气在黑暗的玄关接吻，两层羽绒服阻碍他们靠得更近，都暻秀拽住朴灿烈的衣服前领，稍微垫脚，也只能蜻蜓点水碰着他的唇。朴灿烈一手拿装着蛋糕的纸袋，一手抱稳着急的都暻秀，他微低头，在视线全黑的情况下感受都暻秀的吻，这吻像被四面的风吹得找不到降落点，左歪右斜的牛毛细雨般落在他唇上，为都暻秀这乱无章法、惹人轻痒的吻，朴灿烈忍不住要笑出来。在真的笑出来之前，朴灿烈先一步分开了唇，以黑暗作掩护，侧头咧嘴笑。

“玄关的灯还没开。”

“别管它了。”

都暻秀说完又有雨丝一样的亲吻落在朴灿烈嘴角，朴灿烈手轻轻捏都暻秀下巴分开他的唇，伸手臂打开了灯。仰着头的都暻秀因突然的光亮眨了眨眼，睫毛随着呼扇，如涟漪荡开，荡到朴灿烈心底。

“你想吃点蛋糕吗？”

朴灿烈这样一说，都暻秀确实觉得有点饿了，他点头，换鞋跟着朴灿烈进屋。屋子很温暖，都暻秀的蜜桃面颊变得分外红润有光泽。

朴灿烈打开一瓶红酒，来不及醒酒，就被都暻秀催着拿到餐厅。  
都暻秀:“这是法国产的红酒？味道很好。”  
“这瓶是你送我的生日礼物，不记得了？”  
“啊…嗯，当然记得。”  
因为某些原因，都暻秀心神不宁的，有点囫囵吞枣，吃蛋糕嘴边沾上不少奶油。朴灿烈放下手中高脚杯，将都暻秀抱到餐桌上，双臂环住纤瘦的腰，细细吻净他嘴边的白奶油，然后舌头抵开都暻秀的唇，缠住都暻秀的舌，搅动湿滑又带奶油甜香的柔软。

都暻秀手臂攀住朴灿烈宽广的肩膀，俊朗的眉目近及眼前，在酒精、温暖的怀抱和温柔的吻催化下，他有些心醉神迷。都暻秀微微侧头吻上去，想要掌控一点主权，去尝尝朴灿烈口中残留的红酒味儿。  
朴灿烈停下动作，任都暻秀自由发挥。  
即使拍过很多吻戏，但在真正的接吻上，都暻秀几乎一窍不通。朴灿烈唇上都暻秀的吻如同小动物的玩闹，虽然他的舌尖探了进来，但只是真的在尝他味蕾残留的红酒味儿一样，小心翼翼伸进伸出。  
真是糟糕又甜蜜的吻。  
朴灿烈忍不住要逗弄都暻秀，在接吻中唇短暂分离的空隙间问道：“怎么样啊？”  
“什么…？”  
“尝了半天，在我嘴里尝出点什么来没有？”

都暻秀被朴灿烈忽然这么问愣了一下，停下动作，睁开圆滚滚的眼睛一眨不眨地看他，咂了咂嘴。实诚的人环着朴灿烈肩膀真的思考片刻。  
“奶油味的红酒。”  
“奶油味的红酒？”  
可爱鬼。  
朴灿烈震动胸膛笑，拿鼻尖磨了磨都暻秀的鼻尖，“hh是了，味道挺好吧。”  
“我学不会接吻，进步不了了。”都暻秀反应过来朴灿烈这样问的真实含义，因为自己差劲的吻技难为情笑了。  
“我教你。”  
“算了，你来。”  
都暻秀笑得卧蚕鼓嘟嘟，朴灿烈趁机用大拇指和食指捏捏都暻秀发热的饱满蜜桃肌，随即吻上柔软的心唇，收回主动权。  
都暻秀的唇是甜的。朴灿烈含吮都暻秀弹软的下唇，有一瞬产生口中的是布丁的错觉，差点用力咬下去。朴灿烈的舌探入，搅着都暻秀的软舌往舌根探索。  
“唔……”都暻秀被朴灿烈吻得换不上气，手推朴灿烈肩头身体向后躲。朴灿烈收紧在都暻秀腰上的左臂，右手按在后脑勺，将他拉回来锢在怀里，更深入地攻城略地。都暻秀口中发出咕啾的湿响，舌头渐渐发麻，扫着朴灿烈皮肤的睫毛抖动，呼吸和心跳愈加急促。他中指指尖撩开朴灿烈毛衣的下摆，双手伸进去，温热的手掌摩挲紧致的腹肌。  
朴灿烈在把持不住前停了下来。  
都暻秀用被吻得眼角湿润的大眼看着朴灿烈，不明白他为什么停下，朴灿烈揉揉都暻秀泛红的耳垂，“去洗澡吧。”

都暻秀打开卧室门，发梢和身上散发着热气和香氛，他脱掉拖鞋踩上铺满卧室地板的毛绒毯。暖黄灯光昏暗，气氛绝佳，朴灿烈穿浴袍坐在床上用遥控器换着无聊的电视剧，都暻秀在他面前来回走动，朴灿烈的白T恤穿在都暻秀身上太宽大，衣服的下摆盖住腿根，浑圆翘臀在白T恤上撑起山丘的轮廓，奶油肌，细直又富肉感的赤裸双腿在朴灿烈眼前晃荡。  
朴灿烈将手中的遥控器扔到一边，双手向后撑床懒散坐着，肆无忌惮用下流的目光上下打量都暻秀，都暻秀则好像浑然不觉，背对朴灿烈站着用吹风机吹干头发。  
朴灿烈被都暻秀勾引得口干舌燥，他知道都暻秀在等他有所动作，他捏捏难受的喉结，“暻秀，已经很晚了。”  
都暻秀抬头看看表，关掉吹风机，揉着头发嗯了一声。  
“那么……”朴灿烈故意拉长尾音。  
“怎么了。”都暻秀转头，装似兴致缺缺问一句，好像一点也不急。  
“那么我该走了。”说着朴灿烈站起来。  
“什么？”  
都暻秀因为朴灿烈出乎意料的话转过身来，莫名其妙看着他。  
“已经很晚了，再不走就要迟到了。”  
朴灿烈脱掉浴袍，拿过准备好的搭在椅背的西裤和衬衫穿上，走到穿衣镜前系皮带。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“去参加朋友的单身party，明天他就要结婚了。啊，我忘记告诉你了吗？”  
“……你一句都没提过你有个朋友要结婚了。”  
都暻秀皱起眉头盯着扣好皮带的朴灿烈。  
“我们都太忙了，或许我提了你没在意，或许我根本忘了和你说。”  
“你现在要过去？”  
“嗯。”  
都暻秀瞪圆眼，不可置信地问：“所以，你要把我一个人留在这儿？？”  
朴灿烈转过头，充满歉意看向他的男朋友，“对不起暻秀。我会到很晚，你先睡吧，不要等我，我也可能在那过夜，明早再回来。”  
“……”  
朴灿烈缓慢系着衬衫扣，透过镜子看到都暻秀紧锁眉头，郁结地长呼气，气鼓鼓倒到床上一动不动。玻璃映出朴灿烈兴致勃勃的桃花眼，他心里默数一，两，三……不出十秒，都暻秀又一下从床上坐起来。  
“你不能去。”  
“可是我已经答应要去了。”  
朴灿烈做出为难的表情。  
“……”为什么该死的现在要出去。都暻秀今晚被欲望折磨地难受得不得了，蓄着火的眼睛盯着朴灿烈的背影。朴灿烈抬高下巴系领带，对着镜子欣赏自己的下颌弧线，用余光观察生闷气的都暻秀，感到身心舒畅。  
被冷酷对待，被牵着鼻子走的人，不能总是他吧，都暻秀也应该稍微尝尝这种滋味。  
过了一小会儿，都暻秀下定决心站起来，走到卧室门口锁上门，然后插到朴灿烈和镜子中间，双手拽着朴灿烈皮带，弯膝跪了下去。  
都暻秀跪在毛毯上，手臂紧紧环住朴灿烈的胯，嘴唇隔西裤亲吻发热的性器，像挽留准备出门工作的主人的kitty，乖巧极。朴灿烈被都暻秀大胆直白的做法取悦，勾起唇角，低头伸手宠爱抚摸都暻秀毛茸茸的发顶。  
“我们暻秀想叫我留下吗？”  
朴灿烈刚系好的皮带又被解开，都暻秀拉下西裤拉链、内衣边缘，骨节分明的右手五指圈紧性器根部，张嘴含住了龟头。  
都暻秀活动唇舌，不遗余力地摆头吞吐，两边脸颊肉收紧。虽然都暻秀吻技差劲，但却非常会用嘴讨好朴灿烈，让他很快硬起来。  
朴灿烈看着性器充血粗硬，渐渐撑鼓都暻秀的口腔，他将硬起的性器从都暻秀口中退出，苦恼地蹙起英眉，“暻秀…你这样让我很为难，他们可能在等我，一会肯定要打电话过来。”  
虚伪、表里不一的混蛋假意拒绝着都暻秀超赞的口交，却恶劣用性器磨蹭白净的纯洁脸蛋，龟头戳弄到深褶的双眼皮也不收敛。都暻秀用手下掰朴灿烈贴着腹部高翘的性器，将龟头抵在伸出的粉色舌尖上左右磨蹭，抬起漂亮的眼眸仰视朴灿烈，之后灵活的软舌从头部到根部舔弄柱身凸起的血管，再深深含住涨硬的性器，更卖力地吮吸。  
都暻秀跪在他胯下这幅惹人喜爱的下流样子，令朴灿烈“无可奈何”地妥协，他口干舌燥，舔舔嘴唇，嗓音沙哑答应道，“好吧，我不走了。”  
朴灿烈叫都暻秀并拢双腿，下沉腰，跪得更低，以便他透过镜子欣赏随着胯下圆脑袋上上下下的动作，白内裤服帖包裹的饱满蜜桃翘臀在白T恤下摆忽隐忽现。  
都暻秀舔得吃得“滋滋”有味，朴灿烈大手转圈撸乱顺滑的毛发，忍不住夸奖他，低喘着说：“做得好。”  
十指插进浓密的黑发，双手扣住都暻秀后脑勺，向前走两步，将他的头压到镜子上，挺腰逼着他为自己深喉，挂着的镜子轻微地摇晃，发出镜框磕碰墙面的声响。  
“咳！唔……唔呃……咳……”  
滚烫的性器粗鲁抽插被蹂躏地红得滴血的柔软心唇，进出细嫩的口腔，偶尔龟头顶到脸颊肉，蜜桃面颊鼓出龟头圆钝的形状。被异物侵略的敏感喉咙生理性收缩，过多分泌的津液随性器抽出的动作溢出酸胀的嘴角。  
真是大。都暻秀呼吸混乱，双手抓着头两侧朴灿烈的手臂努力压住干呕的冲动，下意识唔唔呻吟，霸道的抽插动作令眼眶和面颊晕上绯红，浓密睫毛颤动。  
朴灿烈抽送十几下退出来，抱起都暻秀走向大床，丰满的臀瓣抓揉在掌心里。都暻秀挂在朴灿烈身上，解开朴灿烈领带，迫不及待地吻他。  
朴灿烈将都暻秀放到床上，俯身啃咬泛水光的心唇，双手扒掉都暻秀下身内衣。都暻秀哼哼着要起来，朴灿烈稍微抬身，猝不及防被都暻秀翻身推倒。都暻秀骑在朴灿烈身上，抽下硌人的皮带，取出床头柜的润滑剂，打开盖子将润滑挤到右手，伸到身后自己做扩张。  
平时朴灿烈做扩张都很体贴细致，到了都暻秀自己来就很心急，后穴刚刚能容纳三根手指，都暻秀就抽出手指来，左手撑在朴灿烈腹部上，右手扶着性器的根部，沉腰坐下去。  
进入的过程不顺利，都暻秀试了五六次也只能吞下不到一半，额头冒出一层薄汗。  
“进不去吗？”  
都暻秀抿唇，拿眼睛瞪朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈笑嘻嘻，手伸到都暻秀还有些紧涩的后穴，食指中指并拢在穴口打转按摩，借着沾到指上的润滑破进后穴，缓慢地探入，摩挲娇嫩肠壁的纹理，熟稔找到都暻秀的敏感点，在上用指腹轻轻按压。都暻秀喘息，肠壁向里吞着朴灿烈的两指收缩。  
朴灿烈活动两指撑开内壁，“慢慢坐下来吧。”  
都暻秀听朴灿烈的话，稍微屏息，一点一点地坐，这样缓慢地下落令都暻秀将朴灿烈的尺寸形状热度感受得十分深刻。  
“嗯……”到朴灿烈退出两指，将烫热粗硬的性器全部吞下时，都暻秀微微仰下巴，蹙眉难耐地呻吟，那东西在他身体里就像一团火。  
朴灿烈也沉沉一叹:“太紧了。”一只手轻揉都暻秀的尾骨让他放松，另一只手在他身上游走。  
都暻秀起初小幅度起落，等到完全适应，就开始摆动腰寻找快感，他解开朴灿烈的衬衫扣，腹肌的手感很好。  
被温热细腻的手掌抚摸，被热情的肠肉缠吸的感觉美妙绝伦，朴灿烈偶尔突袭挺腰，顶弄敏感点，都暻秀会蹙眉呻吟，身体连着肠壁瞬时绷紧颤栗，与此同时朴灿烈获得加倍快感。  
朴灿烈叹息着，左手伸进空荡荡的T恤，抚摸过软绵绵的腹部，柔韧的细腰，在充血的乳头停留，捏在两指间揉搓按压，右手则套弄都暻秀的性器。  
“腰再抬高，对…动快点，就是这样。你也就在这种时候听话。”  
“不用…你，呃…我自己来…”  
这还有小脾气了。  
“哦，那好。”朴灿烈说着动作收回两手，都暻秀皱眉哼哼着抓住他的手腕不允许他停。  
朴灿烈又任劳任怨服务起都暻秀。这会儿手机不合时宜地突然来了电话。  
都暻秀紧张起来，“别接。”  
这是怕他接到准新郎的电话半途停止丢下他走掉吗。  
那么越是紧张他接电话，紧张他走，朴灿烈越要戏弄他。  
他假装埋怨，“你看他们打电话来了。”  
“你就当没听见。”  
“我最好还是接这个电话。”  
朴灿烈起身，抱着都暻秀坐到床边。体型差让都暻秀不得已在朴灿烈怀里像只能捏能揉的宠物。朴灿烈故作摆正都暻秀姿势的动作捏着圆臀顶胯颠簸几下，这种体位让性器埋到难以想象的深，都暻秀趴在朴灿烈肩上，来不及咬唇封锁短促的尖叫。  
性器就抵着敏感点，都暻秀难耐地扭腰，靠在朴灿烈肩膀，小小的脸红透，克制着小幅度起落。kitty潮热的躯体在怀里抖得厉害，朴灿烈左臂圈牢他的细腰，看了眼号码接起电话。  
[尊敬的用户，您好，您在12月01日-12月31日的消费总额是……]  
“哦，我过不去了。有些…突发状况。”  
“我家的猫发情了，闹得厉害，啊！”  
都暻秀抱着肩头用犬齿啃了一口。朴灿烈疼得吸气，无奈看都暻秀，而都暻秀拿水亮的眼睛刮他。  
“没事，他刚咬了我一口，猫咪发起情来可真是不得了。”  
都暻秀拿过朴灿烈手机挂断，丢到地上。  
“哎！暻秀……”  
“你就说你家猫把你手机给扔了。”  
都暻秀去咬朴灿烈的唇。朴灿烈他怎么还有心情开玩笑！

都暻秀的小牙在他唇上泄愤，这点刺痛算不上什么，朴灿烈反而为都暻秀无与伦比的可爱劲儿着迷，咧嘴角迎上去。  
这一双筋脉清晰的男人的手抱住圆臀揉捏，前后摇晃，埋在都暻秀体内的性器磨着敏感点。  
在朴灿烈颇为结实的大腿上坐木马，臀被玩弄在弹吉他而带茧的指腹间，从头到脚酥麻，都暻秀像煮熟的虾蜷在朴灿烈怀里，面颊白里透红，浸出一身薄汗，朴灿烈掌中的臀肉奶涔涔，又软又热。朴灿烈转而握住软腰颠弄他，又叫都暻秀身体绽开，仰脖呃啊呻吟，环着肩膀的双臂收紧，贴在朴灿烈腹肌上的性器顶端流出预液，蹭在朴灿烈腹肌和自己穿的T恤上。  
朴灿烈将都暻秀抱回床上，拉着一截细手腕翻过他，叫他张开腿乖乖跪好，脱掉身上的衬衫，单手揉开都暻秀紧实的臀瓣，下掰高翘的性器扶着对准一张一合的湿漉穴口一点一点挤进去，看都暻秀为他撑到极致。都暻秀太小了，浑身上下都，伏在他身下更是了。  
朴灿烈双手掐住那一截软腰，动作大张大和，交合处被打成白沫的润滑剂制造出黏腻的水响。美味的奶白肉体在身下前后摇曳，都暻秀破碎、甜腻地叫，浑身裹着糖霜裹着蜜，上半身还穿着白T恤所以更突显得圆滚滚的屁股抖出奶油波浪，简直让人丧失理智。“啊！”朴灿烈一掌拍在多汁蜜桃臀上，都暻秀仰头惊呼，蜜桃肉瞬时泛红成熟。  
都暻秀这点很令人满意，你毫不吝啬给予，他也毫不吝啬叫床。他告诉你他是你的，所以他的浪荡也属于你。  
床被他们弄得一团糟，都暻秀手指搅着褶皱的床单勉强维持平衡，汗水让他的刘海和鬓角潮湿。  
“啊啊……你…啊昂……哼呃……！”  
心率随朴灿烈顶撞的动作飙升，都暻秀被撞得跪不住，右手向后在空中晃悠两下才抓住朴灿烈的手臂，他叫他暂停。朴灿烈停下，都暻秀微微拱起腰颤抖，又失去力气塌下腰，垂着头上气不接下气喘息。  
“哼……慢…点儿……”  
朴灿烈俯身啃咬红透的耳朵，捏住都暻秀下巴尖侧过红脸蛋，张开他的唇吻上去，任意玩弄湿滑的软舌，到缺氧的都暻秀在身下轻轻挣扎，才直起身缓缓抽出性器，“慢点？”  
“嗯…”  
他双手扣住都暻秀的腰，又挺胯狠狠撞到底。  
“啊呃！”  
“是这样吗？”  
朴灿烈再缓缓拔出，狠狠插入。一次又一次。  
“哼…！不是昂…！不…行…！”  
慢而强烈的顶撞令都暻秀语不成句，婴儿咿呀学语般吐字不清，说话都是颤音。  
“灿烈……呜…hiong（哥）……hiong（哥）……！”都暻秀叫了一声名字无果，就开始呜呜咽咽地一声声喊哥，朴灿烈对都暻秀的求饶得意洋洋，心潮澎湃，所以更用力地操干。他真希望都暻秀在床下也这样乖巧。  
“呜……昂hiong……拜…托……hiong……呜哼……！”无论如何求饶都被充耳未闻。都暻秀禁锢在朴灿烈和床头中间，逃无可逃，火热的性器一次比一次更深卯扣进他的身体，发抖的手臂失去力气，一下子塌腰上身趴到了床上，然而下半身仍掌控在朴灿烈手中。沉下的腰弯出柔软的弧度，白T恤下摆沿着腰弧从窄胯下滑，衣服堆到肩膀处，露出支起的肩胛骨和深陷的背沟。筋脉盘踞的性器在润滑剂水光一片的股间大力抽插，胯拍击着白腻饱满的腿根。高撅起，被掌掴红熟的果冻臀弹、弹、弹地抖动。与都暻秀的求饶相反，又热又软的肠肉咬得很紧，乞求被热奶油喂饱灌满。摇曳的都暻秀抱住一只枕头依靠，眼角泛泪光，张嘴咿咿呀呀，敏感的乳头被床单摩擦，神智也一并磨耗着，到最后迷迷糊糊，也不知道自己哑着嗓子在喊什么。  
朴灿烈将融化的黄油般瘫软的都暻秀捞到怀里扯掉他的T恤，翻过来，臂弯架着细直的腿大大打开，唇舌滑过平直削薄的锁骨，往上，齿尖轻咬颈上小小的痣，最后吻住心唇舔润，性器从正面进入张合着的窄小穴口。  
覆在身上的朴灿烈迅猛贯穿他，滚烫的皮肤紧贴，空气都无隙进入，都暻秀像在水里游了一圈，全身汗津津，双臂勉强攀住坚硬的宽肩，唇舌被朴灿烈占有，呜哼啊呃地哽咽呻吟，忘记了怎么呼吸。  
屋外冷气侵袭，屋内两人翻云覆雨，大汗淋漓，床脚吱吱咯咯，枕头渐渐被挤到床边，最后震落掉下，形单影只歪斜躺在地上。  
“我…呜…！啊昂！”  
都暻秀在朴灿烈手中高潮，朴灿烈低叹着挺胯顶进肉体最深处，尽数射入精液。

身体被拥抱占有，喂饱温热的精液，都暻秀缩在朴灿烈怀里抖颤，有一刻觉得自己像脆弱的玻璃制品，而朴灿烈破坏了他。在高潮余韵中的两声餍足呜咽被朴灿烈用舌头卷走，他抬起下巴缺氧地大口呼吸，湿透的睫毛也呼扇呼扇着颤。都暻秀心想今天超级想做的应该是朴灿烈本人吧。  
朴灿烈低喘，用手掌抹掉都暻秀额角的汗，捧着面颊亲他的额头、鼻尖，心唇。都暻秀吝啬回吻两下就开始皱眉哼哼，嫌个高的朴灿烈重，拿手推他。  
“再让我抱会儿。”  
“呃…别压着我，你健身不减体重吗。”  
“我很满意我的体重啊。”  
“你太重了。”  
“为了你我得保证体力。”  
“起来。”  
“你知道我喜欢跟你唱反调。”  
“起来！”  
“哇…变脸真快，你已经不是刚才一直喊hiong的色情都暻秀了？”  
“啊！闭嘴。”  
朴灿烈不满被当做性爱玩具用完就丢到一边，故意压住不起身，最后被恼羞成怒的都暻秀在肩上又咬了一口。

清理干净，朴灿烈抱着都暻秀从浴室出来，都暻秀头靠在他颈窝疲惫半合着眼睛说饿了。朴灿烈热了一杯牛奶，都暻秀喝完侧身躺下，朴灿烈调暗床头灯钻进被里，掖好都暻秀的被角，从背后拥住，吻他的发璇。  
都暻秀窝在温暖宽阔的怀里，抱着朴灿烈圈在胸前的手臂，懒洋洋开口。  
“现在去可能还没结束。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“单身party。”  
“哦，那个明晚才开呢。”  
“……上当了。”  
都暻秀在沉入睡梦之前，愤愤道。

END.


End file.
